<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Love by kurutasas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470530">Simple Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurutasas/pseuds/kurutasas'>kurutasas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurutasas/pseuds/kurutasas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika is exhausted, overworked and missing his friends. Leorio normally calls him every night to check in on him and say goodnight, but it doesn’t seem like he’s going to call tonight. Kurapika gets increasingly frustrated on his journey home from work when his night takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello thank you sooooo much for taking the time to read my fic! This is a super predictable LeoPika one shot but gosh darn-it was it fun to write. I just wanted to make a sweet simple love story (hence the name lol) to cheer myself up after a rough week, and what better way to do that then to write my OTP being adorable together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Kurapika had seen any of the friends he had made during the Hunter Exam. Gon and Killua texted him from time to time and Leorio called practically every night to talk about anything and everything before saying goodnight to him.</p>
<p>Kurapika had finished some odd jobs left over at the end of the day. It was hard work being the Nostrade family boss but it offered easy access to people who owned the Scarlet eyes. He was wandering back to his small apartment when he felt his phone buzz, he checked it and was a little saddened when it was just a reminder to take his contacts out  instead of a call from Leorio. Kurapika may have found the constant phone calls annoying at times but they really did make him feel better after a hard day at work. He decided to stop by one of the late night stores that were scattered around the large city to grab an iced coffee. If he wouldn’t be talking to Leorio that night he at least wanted to have some kind of treat to unwind. </p>
<p>The inside of the store was quiet and the only other person in the store was the cashier who looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. Kurapika made sure to be as quick as possible to not upset the employee.</p>
<p>On the rest of the short walk home Kurapika was hyper aware of his cell phone in his pocket. He fumbled with his keys at the front entrance of his apartment building, after all he couldn’t even get into the lobby if he didn’t touch the little fob to the sensor. Kurapika was now in a foul mood, he could handle the stress of his job but it was the little things that pissed him off the most. Finally he was able to get into the lobby and he dashed directly to the stairs not even considering taking the painfully slow elevator. When he arrived at his floor he walked to his door with the right key clutched tightly in his hand. There was no way he was going to mess up with his keys twice in one night. </p>
<p>Kurapika missed the keyhole on the first try. He let out a pained sigh and let his head fall against the door with a loud thud. He took a deep breath in and tried again. “Yes,” Kurapika thought to himself, relieved that it only took him two tries to open one door. When Kurapika opened the door he was shocked to see the lights on. He took a cautious stance as he entered his apartment. </p>
<p>“Surprise!” Leorio jumped out from the hallway leading to the bedroom and Kurapika instinctively punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Leorio fell to the floor as he felt all the air from his lungs leave his body. </p>
<p>“Leorio!” Kurapika gasped and dropped down to be beside Leorio.</p>
<p>“What the hell man,” Leorio was wheezing while clutching his stomach</p>
<p>“That’s what you get for breaking into my house!” Kurapika slowly rubbed his hand along Leorio’s back trying to comfort the man in any way he could. Leorio used the wall to help him stand up.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you too,” Leorio said. He was shaky on his feet but he could at least walk now.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Leorio, but you really did scare me there. I was waiting for your call all night and…” Leorio cut Kurapika off by placing a finger to his lips. </p>
<p>“Nope! Don’t wanna hear about that, you need some time off from worrying and working so I asked Melody to use her spare key to let me in so I could help you unwind,” Still holding his stomach, Leorio walked behind Kurapika and grabbed his coat plus the iced coffee he was holding. Leorio hung up Kurapika’s jacket then shoved Kurapika towards his bedroom yelling something about a bath being ready. </p>
<p>Kurapika giggled softly to himself. He felt bad about sucker punching Leorio but he was overjoyed by having his friend there to pamper him. Kurapika walked into his room and saw that Leorio had laid out some loungewear and a towel on his king sized bed. He took off his clothes, not bothering to put them in the laundry hamper, before walking into the bathroom and lowering himself into the hot bubble bath that Leorio had prepared for him.</p>
<p>While Kurapika was in the bath Leorio got to work on making some mac n cheese from a box, he may not know how to cook very well but he sure as hell knew how to make some bomb mac n cheese. Leorio started to set the table and made sure to pour Kurapika’s iced coffee into a wine glass to make it feel fancier and he poured a glass of chocolate milk into another glass for himself. He then darted into Kurapika’s bedroom to change out his usual blue suit and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Just as Leorio got back to the kitchen the water had begun to boil so he poured the box of mac n cheese into the pot. He forgot to take out the little cheese packet so he had to fish it out, burning the tips of his fingers in the process. When the mac n cheese was done Leorio poured it two bowls and finished setting the rest of the table.</p>
<p>Kurapika got out of the tub, toweled off and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and saw Leorio rinsing out a pot. Kurapika tip-toed up behind Leorio and put his head on Leorio’s back, startling Leorio a bit.</p>
<p>“Sorry again for hitting you.” Kurapika whispered.<br/>
Leorio turned around quickly and wrapped his arms around Kurapika to trap him in an embrace before Kurapika could run away. Leorio was pleasantly surprised when Kurapika didn’t try to get out but hugged him back.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I should have known not to jump out at you like that.” Leorio rested his head on top of Kurapika’s for only a moment before springing up and lightly pushed Kurapika away.</p>
<p>“How about we eat first and then talk, ‘kay” Leorio had turned a light shade of pink and Kurapika turned around quickly and wiped his eyes. He trusted Leorio but at the same time he didn’t really want him to know that he had cried tears of joy from being hugged so suddenly. The two ate in somewhat uncomfortable silence. Leorio obviously had something he wanted to say but couldn’t seem to find the right words to say it. Kurapika waited patiently and enjoyed every bite. </p>
<p>When both had finished Leorio stood up from his chair and grabbed all the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. Kurapika tried to help but Leorio wouldn’t let him and sent him over to the couch to relax further. Leorio joined Kurapika on the couch after grabbing some strawberries from the fridge for desert. Kurapika leaned into Leorio’s side and opened his mouth. Leorio stiffened a bit and popped a strawberry into Kurapika’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Hey um… Kurapika” Leorio said while rubbing the back of his neck, the pink hue had returned to his face. </p>
<p>“Yes, Leorio?” Kurapika replied.</p>
<p>“Would you m-maybe want to consider this a date?” Leorio was stuttering and more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Kurapika wasted no time climbing on to his knees to give Leorio a peck on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Of course Leorio” Kurapika whispered into Leorio’s ear and grabbed another strawberry to munch on. Leorio sighed and wrapped his arm around Kurapika. The two watched a movie and talked about how both of them were doing and how work/school was going. After the movie Kurapika grabbed Leorio by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Kurapika got under the covers and patted the space beside him to let Leorio know he wanted to sleep beside him. Leorio switched off the lights before climbing in and he felt Kurapika snuggle into his chest.</p>
<p>“Goodnight and thank you for a wonderful night sweetheart,” Kurapika said sleepily. </p>
<p>“Any time Kurapika,” Leorio smiled to himself. </p>
<p>For the first time in months Kurapika was able to have a long, uninterrupted sleep. Kurapika once might curse the universe’s name for all the heartbreak it brought, but he was glad it gave him someone as kind as Leorio to love and be loved by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it doesn't mean much on a fan fiction but I wanted to include a link to a youtube video that is a BLM fundraiser, you don't even have to watch the video if you don't want but if you could at least sit through the first ad or two to get some extra money towards a good cause it would mean the world to me and so many other people of colour who are really struggling right now. I'm sorry to get political on simple fanfic but it's something i'm really passionate about 🥺.</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>